


flashlights

by eggslut420



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Other, Pining, fem tankie YEAAAA, genderbent, if u know me from jregtok and see this no u didnt, post left is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggslut420/pseuds/eggslut420
Summary: short centricide left unity angst(????) yea yeafem tankie bc i love women
Relationships: Anarcho-Communism/Communism (Centricide)
Kudos: 27





	flashlights

**Author's Note:**

> post left is sad

On, off, on, off. Post Left watched the flashlight flicker, controlled by the click of quis hand. Releasing the pressure onto the small black button. It’d become sort of a habit to relieve the stress that had overtaken the anarchist once qui had joined the commune. Qui would sit for alarming amounts of time, flashing the object on and off. Nobody quite knows where the light came from, but that didn’t matter to Post Left.  
All qui would ever think about is Tankie. That goddamned statist had been invading quis thoughts for what seems like an eternity. What Post Left wanted was so simple; to see Tankie again. But the former leftist’s approach to this was ever so complicated. A million doubts swirled around quis head surrounding the unfulfilled desire. What if Tankie hated quem by now? It wouldn’t be bizarre to assume. Qui left her for some over-dramatic ideological sacrifice, which ended up not even fulfilling quis wishes. It was all so fucking stupid.  
Though, Post Left would do anything to see the ice in the communist’s eyes melt at the sight of her comrade. To hear her call quem the million nicknames she’d give quem, in her thick accent which came out of her throat like velvet. To feel the warmth of her arms, delicately placed around the other’s frame. To know that she loved quem, that she’d give up her bitterness and apathy for quem. To feel her lips against quis. Essentially, Post Left just wanted to see her again. But quis head had a million mental obstacles to fulfill that want.  
Post Left fully releases the light, dropping it onto quis mattress to dream of her again. To live out the experiences qui wanted inside quis slumber.


End file.
